C'est la vie
by OuaF
Summary: OS, AU Spoilers saison 4 finale. Parfois, la vie avait un goût amer ; Gregory House ne le savait que trop bien. Cet OS est écrit à la deuxième personne.


**Titre : **C'est la vie

**Série : **House MD

**Genre :** Angst ! ça suinte de partout. Et un peu (beaucoup ?) de House/Wilson, et du House/Cuddy si on cherche vraiment.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages.

**Notes :** _SPOILERS SAISON 4 FINALE._ Ce scénario n'est pas vraiment de moi – enfin, la grande idée (que je ne vais pas révéler, ce serait dommage) mais m'a été inspirée par d'autres fics, liées dans mon profil. Lisez Cardinal Song, parce qu'elle est magnifique et m'a donné envie de tenter la narration à la deuxième personne. **DEDICASSE A ENNEMIE YO.**

**

* * *

**

_Parfois, la vie avait un goût amer._

L'important, c'était de parler avant de réfléchir. Il fallait que l'idée, la toute première, surgisse d'un seul coup, sans que l'esprit n'ai eu le temps de la vérifier, voire même de la considérer. De cette manière, jamais ne venait le doute ou l'hésitation. De cette manière, on était toujours sûr que sa décision était la bonne. On avait toujours cet air de détermination absolue, comme si ce qu'on disait ne pouvait pas être faux, comme si on ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Cela paraissait simple.

_Parfois, la vie avait un goût acide._

Tu n'écoutais pas ce que les autres disaient. Ils parlaient, leurs bouches bougeaient, mais tu ne les entendais pas. Les mots qu'ils prononçaient s'enchaînaient comme s'ils avaient une logique, mais tu songeais à un délire rationnel. Plus cela a l'air réel, plus ça l'est. Tu souris légèrement ; tu hochas la tête, mais même eux voyaient bien que tu n'avais rien compris. Cuddy essaya de dire quelque chose, mais elle y renonça. Tous avaient cet air de tristesse résigné qui t'inquiéta un peu ; mais tu t'efforças de ne pas y prêter attention. Tu les plantas là, et pris le couloir.

_Parfois, la vie avait un goût salé._

Tu traversas peut-être trois fois l'hôpital dans sa totalité, avant de t'arrêter finalement devant cette porte. Tu observas les mots écrits dessus : « James Wilson, M.D. », et tu te rappelas la fois où tu étais venu faire tes diagnostics dans ce bureau parce que Cuddy refusait de te remettre ta moquette tâchée. Tu essayas de sourire, mais quelque chose te fit mal dans ce geste simple. Ton ventre aussi, te lançait depuis quelques temps déjà, peut-être même de heures que tu avais passées à ignorer cette douleur. Tu posas ta main sur la porte, pour la laisser glisser jusqu'à la poignée, que tu actionnas lentement.

_Parfois, la vie avait un goût sucré._

Tu sentis une sorte de rire hystérique monter dans ta gorge. Tout était parfaitement à sa place : le bureau était impeccable, les papiers rangés correctement. Chaque babiole était exactement là où elle devait être, le canapé n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Par la fenêtre, tu pouvais voir le vent agiter les feuilles des arbres. Tu restas là, sans bouger, et tu pus même voir la pluie commencer à tomber. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur le bitume et sur la vitre, et alors que tu ne les entendais qu'à peine, le bruit résonnait en toi terriblement fort. Tu sortis – non, tu t'enfuis du bureau le plus vite possible.

Parfois…

Cuddy t'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle te regarda avec cette espèce de tristesse, qui soudain te donna envie de vomir. Ta crampe d'estomac s'accentua, et peut-être ton visage se crispa-t-il, car la jeune femme eut l'air inquiète.

- Vous allez bien ? House ? demanda-t-elle, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à ton cerveau. Tu passas ta main sur ton front et pris une grande inspiration, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Tu hochas la tête – mais de nouveau, elle vit que tu n'avais même pas prêté attention.

- Où es… Wilson ? demandas-tu, et bien malgré toi, ta voix tremblait.

Cuddy essaya d'adopter ton attitude, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Ses yeux devinrent douloureusement vitreux. Elle commença à dire quelque chose, mais tu n'écoutais plus.

Elle t'attrapa à deux mains et te secoua. Ce n'était pas une secousse gentille ; c'était la secousse violente utilisée pour réveiller quelqu'un d'un mauvais rêve. Tous les bruits revinrent subitement à tes oreilles, et ce fut un véritable capharnaüm. Tu fermas les yeux, mais c'était inutile.

- House ? House, regardez-moi. (Elle prit ton visage dans ses mains. C'était une sensation agréable.) Wilson est mort, House. Il s'est suicidé après la mort d'Amber.

Tu ne compris pas. Les mots qu'elle prononçaient s'enchaînaient comme s'ils avaient une logique, mais tu songeais à un délire rationnel. Plus cela a l'air réel, plus ça l'est. Tu avais déjà eu des hallucinations avant, après tout. Tu…

Cuddy recula violemment. Tu venais de vomir en plein sur ses chaussures. Quelque chose de chaud coulait sur ta joue sans que tu saches ce que c'était. Ta bouche était pleine d'amertume, et ce n'était pas à cause du vomissement. Elle te passa un bras autour des épaules et te soutint jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Elle te fit asseoir sur le lit, guidant tes gestes comme si tu étais un petit enfant. Tu la regardais faire sans rien dire, la suivant des yeux quand elle sortit quelques instants et revint avec une bassine pleine d'eau. Elle trempa un linge à l'intérieur pour t'essuyer la bouche et le visage délicatement. C'était une sensation agréable. Tu fermas les yeux pour évoquer le contact doux de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Souvent, la vie avait un goût amer._

Quelqu'un te parlait. Tu ouvris les yeux doucement. Tu étais couché sur le lit, mais tu ne te rappelais pas t'être allongé. Tu vis Amber, souriant gentimment au dessus de ta tête. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, et elle semblait scintiller de l'intérieur – mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que tout autour de toi était blanc.

- Est-ce que je suis mort ? demandas-tu d'une voix si faible que tu ne la reconnus même pas.

Amber sourit, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de douloureux.

- Pas encore. (L'impression de déjà-vu était désagréable. Elle s'assit sur le lit à coté de toi.) Tu devais veiller sur lui, House.

Ici, tu n'arrivais pas à faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Alors, tu tournas la tête pour au moins ne pas la voir. Tu remarquas que tout était tellement blanc que c'était comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien à perte de vue, et cela te fit penser qu'à vrai dire, il pouvait tout aussi bien y avoir _tout_ à perte de vue. Tu maudis intérieurement cette hallucination illogique.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ? demanda alors une voix derrière toi.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Amber.

La nausée fut si forte qu'elle te réveilla.

_Souvent, la vie avait un goût acide._

Nouveau lit d'hôpital, mais cette fois-ci, ce devait être la réalité. Cuddy et Treize te regardaient, la même expression inquiète sur le visage. Tu te dis que les femmes sont belles quand elles sont inquiètes ; _lui_ l'était souvent.

En te voyant te crisper, Cuddy te releva et te tendit une bassine vide. Tu vomissais de la bile maintenant. Tu fixas le liquide un moment. Quelque chose de chaud coulait sur ta joue sans que tu saches ce que c'était. Treize dit quelque chose que tu ne compris pas.

- Il est sous le choc, répondit Cuddy d'une voix blanche. On ne lui a appris qu'hier, vous comprenez.

- Quand est-ce qu'il… commença Treize, et elle te jeta un regard. Tu le lui rendis, sans pouvoir t'empêcher d'y mettre un peu de la haine que tu sentais bouillonner dans ton ventre.

- Mardi prochain, murmura Cuddy.

Tu ne voulais même pas savoir de qui ou de quoi elles parlaient. Tu fermas les yeux pour penser à autre chose, mais quand tu posas ta main sur ton visage, il était mouillé.

Tu ne compris pas pourquoi.

_Souvent, la vie avait un goût salé._

Tu passas la journée et la nuit à vomir. Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle personne de ta connaissance venait veiller sur toi, tu t'efforçais de l'ignorer. Cameron alla jusqu'à te serrer dans ses bras, et il s'en fallut de peu pour que tu lui vomisses dans les cheveux. Foreman et Taub se contentèrent de t'observer en silence. Kutner tenta d'établir un contact, mais devant ton absence de réaction, il finit par abandonner.

Le lendemain, tu sortis de ton lit en même temps que le soleil, et parcourut l'hôpital. Tu atteignis enfin _son_ bureau, et t'assis sur _sa_ chaise. Il pleuvait encore dehors, et il devait y avoir une fuite, parce que des gouttes tombèrent sur le bureau alors que tu y étais assis. Tu fixas le plafond un moment, mais ta vue était étrangement brouillé. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, tu allas te coucher sur le canapé. Cette sensation douce te donna des nausées qui te firent vomir sur le sol. Tu restas plusieurs minutes à fixer la bile éparpillée sur le sol avant de t'endormir.

_Souvent, la vie avait un goût sucré._

Tu étais dans ton appartement, assis sur ton canapé. Ta canne aux dessins enflammés reposait sur le sol, à coté d'un petit chien endormi. Tu pris la télécommande et commença à changer les chaînes, mais tout était blanc. Tu finis par tomber sur une chaîne où, au contraire, l'écran tout entier était noir. Tu te rapprochas pour essayer de comprendre ; en les heurtant avec ton coude, tu fis tomber de ta table basse une cravate et une assiette sur laquelle se trouvait un pancake à moitié entamé. Le chien poussa un jappement plaintif, et il te sembla entendre au loin la rumeur d'un sèche-cheveux.

Tu posas ta main sur l'écran, et elle y pénétra. Ton corps tout entier y fut aspiré.

Tout était noir et silencieux. Tu ne tombais pas. Tu n'étais pas vraiment assis non plus, ni debout. Peut-être même flottais-tu. Tu maudis intérieurement ce rêve illogique.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?

La voix résonna tout autour de toi. Tu essayas de boucher tes oreilles, mais elle était dans ta tête.

Et puis, tu te mis à tomber, tomber, encore et encore.

Tu atterris sur le canapé du bureau de Wilson. Il était assis sur sa chaise et te regardait avec son air inquiet. Tu essayas de te lever, une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant d'y parvenir. Tu tenais debout parfaitement. Pourtant, Wilson se leva à son tour et te tendit ta canne.

- Je l'ai retrouvé dans les décombres. (Il sourit, et son sourire apaisa les crampes qui nouaient ton estomac.) Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Je me rappelle que c'est moi qui te l'ai acheté.

Il marqua une pause, la main toujours tendue vers toi, tenant ta canne. Tu la pris, mais il ne la lâcha pas. L'instant avait quelque chose de terriblement réconfortant, de terriblement agréable. Quelque chose de chaud coulait sur ta joue, et maintenant tu savais ce que c'était, parce que la même chose coulait le long du visage de ton meilleur ami.

- Tu pleures, murmuras-tu d'une voix rauque.

Il ne répondit pas, souriant toujours. Alors, sans lâcher ta canne, il se pencha vers toi, tout près de ton visage.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

Tu te réveillas en sursaut.

Cuddy se tenait devant toi, accroupie près du canapé. Elle passa sa main sur ton front en sueurs pour enlever les quelques mèches qui y étaient collées.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

Tu n'avais plus envie de vomir. Tu n'avais même plus mal au ventre. Au contraire, une sensation chaude envahit ton corps tout entier, comme s'il se réveillait enfin. Un chien cria au loin, ou peut-être était-ce un homme, ou peut-être était-ce une hallucination.

Tu t'étais trompé. Ce n'était pas la vie qui avait un goût amer.

C'était la mort.


End file.
